Taking Down Some Titans
Dream= |-|General Idea= Three Titans (Koios, Hyperion and Krios) are trying to take back their positions as controllers of their three respective corners of the world. (Iapetus, the fourth corner Titan, is still recovering from memory loss.) First Anja and the team go to Hyperion and defeats his proxy. After freeing Eurus, Eurus gives them information as to where Krios is holding Notus. Then they move onto defeating Krios' proxy. |-|End Game= After defeating Krios and getting information as to where Koios is holding Boreas, the campers meet with Anja’s mother in Miami and hear odd stories from Anja’s mother about a teenage boy doing odd things with water against some harpies. The boy is James' eponymous Poseidon char. After the questers explain the reason behind their expedition, Anja’s mother tells the questers about a little run-in she'd had with Koios. Once they arrive at Quebec, the questers then take on the Titan Perses' proxy and then finally Koios' proxy. |-|Questers= #Anja Nikolaievitch, Leader #Aria Darkclock #Aria Shen #Xanxus Besta #Ahren Terrance |-|Gifts= All of the questers will receive their gifts once Krios is defeated. Anja: A CB sword given to her by Notus. Tartarus assisted in designing the sword, enabling the wielder to open portals into and out of Tartarus at will. Normal Tartarus children can already freely transport themselves between Tartarus and the mortal world, but this sword enables Anja to bring non-Tartarus children along with her. The sword can only be wielded by a child of Tartarus, however, and the portals it creates only remain open for several seconds. Xanxus: A ring that goes on the proximal (first) finger of the hand. It is made of stone (therefore fire resistant) and has a knockback effect that takes and reflects all force that collides directly with the ring and area of the fist. It is passive and is always in effect but can be turned off if the owner wishes it to be. The knockback's strength depends on the strength of the collision. For example, if a car were to collide directly with Xanxus's fist, then the ring would reverse the direction of the car's force, bouncing the car backwards and away from the user. The force exerted by the ring on the car is about half of the force that the car exerted on the ring. (The remaining half of the force is released as a light gust of wind radiating from the point of impact.) If a punch were to connect with Xanxus's fist, the attacker's arm would bounce back slightly, and Xanxus' arm would not move at all. The maximum amount of force the ring can deflect is about 30000N, which is approximately the force that a mid-sized car going at 50 miles per hour exerts upon collision (F=ma, with m=1500kg and a=20m/s). Ahren: A spear that harness Ahren’s and the people nearby's rage. The spear makes people nearby less angry and blasts rage energy out of the tip. It can store small amounts of rage energy for a day and after a day of rage energy being stored in it, the rage energy starts sipping out and the temperature of the spear starts rising. The spear can shrink to the size of a pen when a part of the shaft is slid down and can turn back to its original size when Ahren puts rage energy into it Aria Darkclock: A silver and underworld sapphire necklace that keeps her emotions, feelings and thoughts in check, therefore reducing the chance of Violet taking control. Aria Shen: A watch that grants Aria more powerful gravitational control, allowing her to form a localized singularity with a radius of up to 50 meters. Any objects drawn past the event horizon will appear to slow down until they freeze in place (time dilation). Correspondingly, the hands on the watch will appear to move more slowly until they, too, freeze. (Actual time is passing as usual.) Aria can maintain the singularity for as long as she has energy, but doing so is as draining as using her 9-month powers. When the singularity dissipates, the frozen objects vanish, as they have already been disintegrated by the singularity’s immense gravity. Time on the watch resumes passing as usual. It is possible for Aria to stop the singularity early, before the objects freeze in place, to prevent them from disintegration. After using such a destructive and taxing power, Aria will be exhausted and cannot actively use her other powers for 24 hours |-|Monsters and Map= Stop 1: Chrysler Building. Things need to fight: Child of Hyperion that has been possessed by Hyperion. Monsters: 3 Amicoids on the way to the Chrysler building, 1 Storm spirit. This is where they fight the Titan Hyperion, releasing Eurus from his prison Stop 2: Tulsa, Oklahoma. Monsters fought there: Lamai. They are there because of a stop over travel to where Notus is being held Stop 3: JP Morgan Chase tower. Child of Krios that has been taken over by Krios and it's powers are stronger than normal. Monsters fought there: 1 southern storm spirit. The go here because it is where Hyperion is keeping Notus captive. Stop 4: Miami. After freeing Notus, he sends them to his granddaughter’s home using the gods special transportation/air travel, to see Anja’s mother. Before Notus sends them to Anja’s house, he tells them to tell Anja’s mother, which happened to be a daughter of Notus, to help them not matter what and that his brother, Boreas, was being held captive in his own town, Quebec. They stay at Anja’s house for a while before leaving for the airport, thanks to Anja’s mother getting tickets to Quebec. At the airport, Anja and Nin use their powers over shadows so that they can skip through customs without worries. Before leaving for Quebec, they get attacked by a flock of Stymphalian birds. Stop 5: Quebec. Once Koios took over Boreas’s palace, he left it where it was and took his nephew, Perses, out from Tartarus to help him keep his new palace. The questers arrive safely in Quebec and are met by the Boreads. The Boreads take the quests to Boreas palace, only to find Perses is stationed at the door and the Boreads left once they say Perses. Perses fights them outside, causing a lot of destruction. Once defeating him, the questers go up stairs and fight Krios, Anja getting a little emotional because of what her mother told Anja about when she fought Krios. After they defeat Krios, Tartarus gives them their gifts not in person but through some Northern Storm spirits that just reformed. Anja then finds out what her sword can do and takes everyone back to camp. Child of Perses that has been possessed by Perses, making its powers stronger than normal, like the other demititans, child of Koios that is like the other demititans. 1 Northern Storm spirit Questers Assemble Anja: Waking up from her horrible dream, Anja rushed out of the Hestia cabin to the camp fire and sat down by it crying. "I could do with some help Hestia." Anja said, directed at the fire. Xanxus: Xanxus was sitting by the camp trying to perfectly roast a marshmallow by sticking his hand into the fire and turning it carefully when a crying girl sits across from him. He only knows she is there because he can hear her voice and figures he can't see her he uses that to his advantage to cheer her up; he clears his throat. "Do not cry child. You do not need help for help will find you. You must ask the grinning bobcat why he grins. Sing with all the voices of the mountain and Paint with all the colors of the wind." Xanxus goes quiet and waits for her reply grinning at his own joke. Shen: Late last night, Aria had set off on one of her routine nighttime walks, hoping to enjoy the clear December skies. The chilly weather barely affected the daughter of Astraeus, allowing her to comfortably wander around Camp without a winter coat. Despite her resistance to the cold, the crackling campfire had still beckoned warmly to Aria, and she had fallen asleep on one of the benches facing the fire. However, during the night Aria had fallen off of her resting place and rolled under the bench behind it, all without opening an eye. Concealed in that strange spot, she slept soundly until nearby voices woke her... by crying about goddesses and talking about Disney songs? Well, that certainly wasn't the weirdest way Aria had started a morning (darn Palaemon kids and their manatee shenanigans), but it definitely made the list. Quietly rising from beneath the bench, she stood up and surveyed the demigods sitting on the opposite side of the campfire. "Good morning! I'm neither Hestia nor a grinning bobcat, but I heard that you needed help?" Aria greeted them, dusting herself off. Anja: "Not helping." Anja said as she wiped away some tears. Anja was tempted to shadow travel away until another girl, looking like a few years older than her, offered to help. "Well, if you two are both up for being sent to places around to country by Tartarus himself to fight super powerful demititans than yeah you can help." An inkling of an idea/Hestia's small voice formed in her head. "You don't happen to be a demititan do you? Cause if you are, my dad kind of wants someone like you to help me." Anja asked the girl. Xanxus: Xanxus gets up with a smile and walks through the fire extending a hand "Like the lady who popped up from under the bench I am not Hestia, a bobcat (though i am grinning), or a...you said demititan. No but I can offer my assistance." He extends a hand "Xaxnus son of the father of forges. The pleasure is mine." Ahren: '''"Absolutely eccentric," he commented on some gross thing somebody had left on his doorstep. He kicked it away and walked out of his dark cabin. He stretched his arms and gave a big yawn, given the fact that he'd already done his early morning routine. Sad thing his Nike friend was still fully asleep in his own cabin. Ahren then thought of pranking him with the idea that his friend was the one who left the gross stuff in his doorstep in his mind. Before even reaching the gold-painted cabin, he accidentally overheard the people by the campfire. Intrigued, he took a step closer. "Tartarus? Dad? That's cool," he said, observing the other ones around. '''Shen: "Hephaestus, eh?" Aria noted, watching as Xanxus strode through the campfire without getting third-degree burns of any sort. "Aria, head counselor of Astraeus' Cabin, and it's fantastic to meet you, too," she replied, firmly shaking his proffered hand. In response to the crying girl's questions, Aria spoke curiously, "Well, my father's technically a Titan, so I suppose I qualify. I take it this is a quest from Tartarus?" she asked. A rustling in the bushes behind her alerted Aria to the arrival of another camper. "Hello!" she waved, welcoming the new boy into the circle. Xanxus: "If are parents are titans doesn't matter at right now from what I can tell. You need help and as far as that goes, assistance is on my resume for list of skills." He says that with a smile but genuinely means to help the crying girl; he breaks eye contact with her when a new person joins the fires and he nods his way acknowledging that he is there. Ahren: '''"Hi there, people!" he greeted back. From his observation, there is the gloomy girl who said she was a daguhter of Tartarus, then a happy one who just said hi to him, and an African boy whom he knew he's seen occasionally but had never talked to. "So . . . what's the commotion all about?" '''Darkclock: I am not going to listen to you this time, Violet... Aria thought to herself as she tried ignoring the careless whispers of the voice that she knew for a fact only she could hear. Her headaches had become more frequent in the past few weeks, and her sleeping schedule had managed to go even worse than before. She took it upon herself to stand up, wbecome a disaster. Deciding that her cabin was too cold, she took it upon herself to go fetch a blanket , strap on some boots and go out to find a bonfire. Once she found one, where a decent amount of campers were apparently in a conversation, she neared them cautiously, "H-hello to you all." Anja: Staying quiet while more people came around her, Anja just went over her dream until she thought that if the newest girl was up to coming on her quest, Anja would have enough people to possible finish the impossible quest from Tartarus. "So if you and you are up for this." she pointed to Ahren and Aria Darkclock. "My father wants me, a demititan specifically and others to go find Hyperion, Kioios and Krios and rescue my grandfather, Notus, Eurus and Boreas from each Titan, or Titan in a child of them body. So are you four up for going with me cause if you're not, I'm just going to shadow-travel with you to where Hyperion and Eurus is." Xanxus: Xanxus checks and makes sure he has his gloves, cube and knives on his person before saying "That doesn't sound like much of a choice." However he can't hide his excitement when he finishes with "But I am most definitely in! When is the next time I will be able to fight demititans?!" He looks at everyone near the fire and smiles "Anyone else feel like we need a team name? I really want to say avengers assemble but we aren't actually avenging anything right now." Shen: Aria shrugged. "I agree with Xanxus that you're not giving us much of a choice, which is never a very good way to recruit allies, for the record. But I was already going to offer to help with this quest, so you don't have to threaten me." Addressing Xanxus, Aria said, "I just have to point out that there are demititans at Camp, myself included, and you can fight one of them in a training battle anytime. As for a team name, we don't even know if everyone else here is willing to team up with us, dude. Maybe we can come up with a name after we figure things out, though," she agreed. As she spoke, Aria considered the information this Tartarus kid had relayed to the group and formulated a preliminary supply list for this mission. "I'll be right back with enough basic supplies for everyone, in case you all decide to go!" For the new arrivals' sake, she introduced herself before she set off. "I'm Aria, by the way, and I hope I'll be working together with all of you!" Xanxus: Xanxus smiles as she takes off and shakes his head She is cool beans. I wonder if that is the Aria Nin talks so highly about. First girl to kick his butt he snickers but on the inside is glad they have someone who can contend with Nin on the team. Anja: "I am avenging someone but we're not having a team name. If everyone doesn't have everything they need, go get your stuff and come back in like 5 minute. I'll be here waiting but gone for a second." Anja said before she quickly entered Tartarus and exited it where her weapons were and the quickly returned back to where she was before the same way she got to the Hestia cabin. Darkclock: '''Everything was so sudden, she became lost. Should she follow them? Should she join? Her body worked faster than her mind though, and before she knew it, she'd moonlight-traveled to her cabin, gotten her basic things and traveled back to the bonfire. "I suppose I am joining all of you morons." '''Xanxus: Xanxus throws the cube down and it shifts becoming a hover board that stays afloat with him lifting it mentally; he hops on the board and calls back. "I almost forgot MiniRow! I will be right back!" He sends heat through the board and fire comes out of the tubes on the back, propelling him to the Heph cabin and his own personal forge. MiniRow is already waiting on the steps when he flies by and grabs his straps; then Xanxus pus MiniRow on his back and leans back on the board. He zooms for the sky in the direction of the camp fire and then reaches for his board, shifting it back into a cube and, skydiving for the camp fire. Xanxus turns himself invulnerable and lands near the fire in a super hero kneel "Was that cool or not?!" he smiles widely and looks around the group. Shen: Several minutes after the other members of the motley crew had reassembled, Aria returned carrying one bag on her own shoulders and levitating four other bags with her powers. "I see you've all beaten me back here!" she joked, noticing the additional weapons and possessions around the campfire. "I assumed that you'd want to back your own clothes and toiletries, so I got us some other things we might need. I hope you like granola bars--I packed each of us about a week's worth of nonperishable snacks, a water canteen with a filter, some ambrosia and nectar, a basic first-aid kit, baby wipes, a lightweight sleeping bag, a multi-use waterproof tarp, a flashlight, duct tape, and some deodorant. The bags may look pretty bulky, but they're not very heavy." She placed the others' bags on a bench and tightened the straps on her own. "By the way, the flashlights have an extremely bright blue-light setting, visible even during daylight. If we all get separated, it'll be easier to find each other if we set our flashlights to blue. I can also send up a flare so you'll know where I am." Ahren: '''Everything was so fast that he just realized he'd agreed with himself in joining such quest. ''What in the world am I doing? Well, just bored. ''For a few moments, he went back to his cabin, dragged enough things into a rucksack of his, swung it over his shoulder, went out of the cabin and called out to a friend that he'd be gone for a while. He met with the others, as the Aria girl introduced her kit of things. "So, how are you gonna handle all this? I'm Ahren, by the way," he greeted the new girl that just disappeared in a flash of white light and came back the same way. '''Anja: "I was just planning to take what I can from the infirmary or the Apollo cabin for those stuff before we leave but seems like you've already got that stuff planned." Anja said as she strapped her khoseph on her back then out the bag on in a way she can easily get to her weapon and not destroy the bag. "So, are we all already because I want to get into New Yrok before rush hour traffic?" Xanxus: Xanxus looks at his cube and starts thinking hard. I am six three that multiplied by three is over eighteen feet give or take...Could the cube get us where we need to be or should I hot wire a car and add rocket flight using my powers. He looks over at Anja after he is done zoning out and the word comes into focus "Alright team leader, I can do one of two things. Use the cube to get us as far as possible before I run out of juice or rig a car and give it major upgrades." He shrugs and runs some numbers in his head "Number two is a lot more favorable." Shen: Aria looked from Xanxus to Anja and back. "Anja, earlier you mentioned something about shadow traveling with us to New York City. But even though Camp Half-Blood is on Long Island, which seems relatively close to NYC, it's actually still about 100 miles away. I'm pretty sure shadow traveling that far with 4 other people would kill you. If anyone else in the group has a teleportation-related ability, that might help out somewhat, but it'd still leave you tired and out of commission for a few hours. Xanxus' idea about rigging up a car could work, and we could use one of Camp's strawberry vans so we wouldn't have to steal anything. I don't technically have a license, but I know how to drive and navigate my way around NYC. We'd just have to figure out some way to store the vehicle when we're not using it." Anja: "The shadow travel thing was a threat. I know I can't do that with that many people, maybe not even myself. If I was alone I would just enter Tartarus than exited it right bellow the Chrysler Building but I'm not. Taking one of the camp vans, let's use some 90's slang, and pimping it up would be the best option, mainly because I don't think most of the cars in the area will fit all of us. Storing it will be easy thanks to Xanxus. We just need to find a parking garage and use Xanxus to control some tech for free parking. If needed, we can just put the car out on the street and I'll fit some traps around and in it." Xanxus: Xanxus nods after hearing everything they said "Nah, I will pick the car. Anything from the nineties may not be able to handle upgrades and the strawberry vans......suck." He grins "Besides we are going on a quest, we may not bring it back in one piece, plus I never said we would steal a car now did I." He reaches into MiniRow, a messenger bag right now, and pulls out a wad of cash. "Let's go buy one!" Shen: "Hold on... you're going to need to take the train farther west in order to find a used car dealership. Then you've got a bunch of paperwork hurdles, such as showing the dealer a valid driver's license and purchasing car insurance, and that usually takes a few hours. After that you'll still have to make adjustments to the car, which'll take even more time. If we're just going to NYC, we might as well just buy train tickets all the way into the city. The train ride'll take us about an hour, but that's faster than what would happen if we bought a car, and on the plus side we'll be able to avoid rush-hour traffic in NYC. Consider the cost, too. A used car that can fit 5 people and all of our baggage will cost at least $500, but a one-way trip from the town right outside Camp to NYC costs $20 per person," Aria pointed out. "Not to be a spoilsport or anything--you seem very enthusiastic about this, and that's awesome for going on a quest--but impulse buying a car might not be the most efficient way of travel right now." Xanxus: Xanxus shrugs "I could drive the train myself if you let me. Well then let's go I guess." Anja: "The train is the best option, like the Arias said. I'm never going to get use to that. The only car we would be able to buy right away without hassle is a used car and that might fail on us. So if we are going on the train, how much does each of you have in mortal money because I myself have like $27.50 or are we having Xanxus's robot pay for us?" Xanxus: "Does not matter what we do or how we do it. I am just ready to get a move on! Let's go! Out of camp we head!" Xanxus dramatically points his finger in the direction out of camp while striking a ridiculous pose. Anja: "Isn't that meant to be what I kind of say? Anyway let's get going to the nearest train station." New York Anja: On the train ride in, Anja had been thinking of plans of how to beat each Titan, using each of the other demigods abilities to their advantage. Standing on the platform, Anja quickly did a head count then looked over towards the skyline, seeing their destination in the distance. "So, just everyone stick together." Shen: "Easier said than done," Aria yawned, still a little drowsy from a nap on the train. "There was a big update in that new Pokemon game a few days ago, and apparently the streets are filled with people whose eyes are glued to their phones." She straightened up and tightened her backpack's straps. "If we're stopping for lunch first, I know some inexpensive places to get some good food," she told Anja. Xanxus: Xanxus takes note of what Aria said and takes a look around the city of New York, positively mystified by it. Then he catches sight of someone on a hover board and it prompts him to toss his cube on the ground; the cube morphing in a shape similar to the hover board. Xanxus steps on it and grins before making the board spin fast enough to leave tire marks on the ground "Oh yea, this is going to be awesome." he whispers to himself. "Alright lunch sounds fantastic. Let's uh...go eat" his eyes continue to roam but something about the Pokemon game bothers him so he pulls a pad out of MiniRow and begins typing on it. Anja: "I was literally just going to raid a vending machine but eating decent food sounds like a better idea. So lead the way Aria, just don't ruin us into some monsters." Shen: The last time Aria had visited Manhattan, she and her mother had stopped by a famous Greek food truck named Uncle Gussey's, joking that they were dining in honor of her demigod heritage. If she remembered correctly, Uncle Gussey's operated on Park Avenue, not too far from the train station where the questers were standing. "About 10 minutes away from here, there's a popular food cart that sells Greek food. I've heard rumors that the owners are demigod legacies, and their gyros are the best in the entire city!" Xanxus Xanxus is mumbling saying yea and sounds great until his pad let's out a beep and a huge grin breaks across his face. "Shen you gotta see this!" he spins his pad towards her and shows the pokemon go game "What do you see?" he says beaming brightly. Shen: The questers were nearly at the food cart when Xanxus suddenly shifted from subdued to excited. And judging by what was on his tablet screen, Aria could certainly understand why. "Woah, is that a Blissey? Those are really rare, aren't they?" The Pokemon had spawned on a side road, about a block away from Uncle Gussey's. "If you'd like, I can hold our place in line while you go catch it!" Xanxus: Xanxus grins and shakes his head "No Nata I wouldn't play the game." he spreads his fingers across the screen and suddenly there are lines of code. "I am now the gamemaster for Pokemon go New York. I spawned in the Blissey to show you but that isn't even the best of it." Xanxus inputs a command and and a Mr.Mine pops onto the screen. He looks up and a pokemon go player with a smile waiting and then a pokemon go player shouts about the Mr.Mine. They are soon surrounded by mortals "Now are scent is pretty well masked." he gives Aria a wink. Anja: As all the mortal appeared around them, Anja just stared at all of them. "I'm going to fall over laughing if us 5 start making their, whatever they are playing that game on, going psycho. And I'm silently laughing at the fact that your using mortals to mask our sent when the leader of the quest is the daughter where all these monsters goes and can instantly make some monsters go straight to Tartarus." Xanxus: "You do realize that you still attract monsters and none of us have your power. What's more is that despite the fact that the monsters go to your dad's domain.......they are still coming back." He shrugs "Laugh all you want but you have to fix the problem before you clean the mess. The problem was our scent that's fixed....if we went you're way monsters would show up and we'd have fight them. Then more would come afterwards." He nods towards the cart before walking in front of the group to start taking and placing orders "Alright lunch is on me. Who's hungry?" Anja: "That was what you basically signed up for, Xanxus. I'm starving so of course me." Anja said, watching out for monsters. Category:UniPacific16